DESCRIPTION: The broad, long-term objective of the proposed research is to further understanding of the relation between memory self-evaluation processes and memory functioning in older adults. The purpose of this research is: 1) to clarify the nature of memory self-efficacy from an integrative framework comprised of life span developmental theory and social cognitive theory, and 2) to specify the predictive utility of memory self-efficacy for memory functioning in adulthood. Memory self-efficacy (MSE) refers to self-evaluative beliefs and judgments of competence and confidence regarding memory abilities, and declines with age. The proposed research tests a model of age, MSE, and memory functioning based on life span developmental psychology. Previous MSE research has used limited measures of memory performance, single estimates of MSE, and has employed correlational designs that do not specify causal links between MSE and memory performance. A second void in MSE research is the relative lack of data regarding the developmental nature of MSE. Most research has employed samples of young and old adults, neglecting middle-aged adults; this void is addressed in the proposed research. Four studies are planned. Study 1 seeks to establish the basic relations between aging to multiple measures of MSE (global, task specific, and single performance predictions) across multiple memory domains (work, text, object location, and paired associate recall). Study 2 will test the relative predictive power of multiple indicators of MSE to measures of task-related effort and memory performance, i.e., the mediation of MSE-MP through task effort. Study 3 tests additional mediating variables of the MSE-MP relationship, including strategy usage and persistence. Study 4 employs a repeated measures, longitudinal design to examine changes in the MSE-MP relationship across multiple trials and over a 3-year interval. Taken together, the studies represent a significant integration of the MSE-MP research on aging from a process-oriented theoretical framework. MSE and MP are multidimensional constructs that must be connected through complex multidimensional task-related thought processes and behaviors. The goal of this research is to identify those processes and whether there are reliable age differences in the relation of process to outcomes on multiple measures of memory functioning. Results from these four studies provide information at basic theoretical and empirical levels regarding memory problems associated with aging. Moreover, the results have significant implications for applied research on memory and aging including memory training and intervention programs for older adults who are distressed over changing or declining memory abilities.